The present invention refers, as expressed by the title of this specification, to a series of improvements introduced in the anchoring systems through threaded bolts, intended to be installed in drilled holes previously made on blocks, tiles or walls of concrete or brick, stone blocks, etc. which drilled holes, at a certain depth, have a cavity of a diameter bigger than the drilled hole itself and on which cavity the axial fixation of the anchoring is made. These cavities may have any shape, though normally they are an annular hole which surface closer to the drilled hole has a trunk-conical shape. Not only the drilled hole but also the annular hole will be made by any conventional means and with the use of any adequate tool, and the performance of said drill is left out of the scope of the present invention.